


Mistletoe

by alexdamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: DEO Office Party, Drabble, F/F, One Shot, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamnvers/pseuds/alexdamnvers
Summary: They were having a wonderful time, until Maggie looked up to see a mistletoe hanging above the spot they were dancing.
Or, when Alex and Maggie find themselves under a mistletoe at a DEO Christmas party. But the problem is, they haven't told anyone but Kara yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm basing this little fic off of a prompt given to me on my Tumblr (agent-danvcrs)... 'DEO office party and they're not official yet and accidentally end up underneath the mistletoe'. I hope you guys enjoy the fic!

The DEO Christmas party has been a tradition ever since Kara joined the organization, considering she was the biggest Christmas fanatic Alex has ever known. Christmas lights were strung all through the base, and a giant Christmas tree was placed in the center, gleaming all of its Christmas glory.

Alex walked through the base, stepping outside to grab a breath of fresh air instead of having to breath the peppermint-scented air inside. Not only did she need to escape the overly-cheery DEO, her girlfriend was waiting outside for her. Maggie pulled the taller woman into her arms and reached up, connecting their lips. "I know I won't be able to do that for a few hours... Should be fun," Maggie chuckled. No one knew they were together, yet, except for Kara. They weren't ready for everyone to know.

Alex led her into the building, the lights blinding their eyes. "Welcome to the DEO, Sawyer."

•••

Hours passed as Kara trapped everyone in her Christmas festivities. Christmas music blared through the office, entrapping everyone in its catchy tunes. Alex couldn't lie, Kara really did well this year. Alex sat off to the side, her second beer in hand. She watched as Maggie danced to _All I Want For Christmas_ with Winn, making up moves as the notes flowed through the air. She wished she could dance with Maggie without people suspecting something is up. J'onn came over to Alex, realizing something was up with her.

"Alex, last year you were dancing with Kara, enjoying the festivities. Are you sure you're alright?"

"J'onn, I promise you I'm alright. I don't want to keep you from having fun."

J'onn looked at the woman with concern in his eyes, but he dismissed his feelings and walked off once more. Alex sat back, bringing her beer up to her lips, closing her eyes as she took a sip. But that was interrupted by someone calling her name. "Danvers," Maggie called out, "you're not really going to sit there all night, are you? I came expect to have some fun with you."

Alex looked up at her girlfriend warily. "Maggie..."

"Alex, no one will suspect anything. Everyone thinks we're friends, and that's all they will think. Winn is starting to get a little drunk and the only drunk person I can handle is you. Come on.." Maggie reached out for Alex's hand, ready to help her up. Alex hesitantly reached out and connected her hand with Maggie's, and walked out onto the dance floor. Various classics came on, the two women creating random dances to any song they can. They were having a wonderful time, until Maggie looked up to see a mistletoe hanging above the spot they were dancing.

Maggie slowly looked down, but her eyes were caught in Kara's gaze. The blonde was shooting a look at Maggie, and she knew that she wasn't going anywhere until she followed the rules that came with mistletoe. She grabbed ahold of Alex and pulled her into an embrace. "Alex," she whispered into the taller woman's ear, "look up."

They pulled apart, Alex glancing up and back down at Maggie. " _Shit_. Kara isn't going to let us leave the dance floor if we don't kiss. We're screwed Maggie."

"So, we kiss. We're dating, aren't we? We can play it off, can't we?

"Whatever Maggie," Alex whispered, her voice low with passion. Alex glanced up one more time before placing her hands on the shorter woman's jaw, pressing their lips against each others. Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex's waist, pulling her in closer.

What they didn't realize was that they kissed for much longer than any platonic relationships should when placed under mistletoe. They pulled apart to see that everyone, quite literally _everyone_ , was looking. Maggie looked up at Alex, "Shit Alex, we blew it, didn't we?"

Alex had fear flooding through her veins. What would people think? But her fear was quickly washed away when she noticed the proud grins on the faces watching the couple. J'onn and Winn walked up to the two, smirks spread across their faces. "Danvers," Winn started, "You have something to tell us?"

"Um.. Well.. You see.." Alex choked out. Maggie grasped her hand, squeezing it lightly, encouraging her to continue. "Uh, this is NCPD Detective Maggie Sawyer... or, well, my girlfriend."

Winn looks at J'onn with amusement flooding through his face. "You owe me twenty bucks. I told you they were dating."

Maggie chuckles as the two men leave them. "What??? What is so funny Maggie? Was it really that obvious?"

"You know," Maggie pauses to press a kiss to Alex's lips, "you're almost as horrible a liar as your sister."


End file.
